Grimmball z the lost children of Nappa!
by Mace sheperd
Summary: What if Wu and Hank were saiyans? What if Nick was only half grimm? What if they were all the children of Nappa? Nick, Wu and Hank discover their heritage and now they have to face threats that possess power of the likes they have never fought before! This story will contain Ki using wesen!


Grimm ball z The lost children of Nappa!

Hey it's me Mace shepherd with my friend Nappa, say hi Nappa

Nappa- Hi

Me-We're here today to present to you a new story a dragon ball z grimm crossover that features Nappa's 3 lost children!

Nappa- Yep, I wish I could have spent more time with my 3 little squirts but sadly it looks like I never will! ( Nappa breaks down sobbing like a big bubble blowing saiyan baby)

Me-Cheer up Nappa I might have you reunite with your children.

Nappa- You will?

Me-Yes I will but only if you behave better in hell, stop giving the ogres there such a hard time!

Nappa- yes sir I will.

Good, now about Nappa's 3 lost children, you're probably wondering who they are right? Well they are Hank, Nick and Wu! Wondering about how this happened well I'll let Nappa explain.

Nappa- Thanks Mace, okay audience you see before the destruction of planet Vegeta I had two wives which I had 2 children with, but unfortunately my 2 wives were killed in the destruction of planet Vegeta, but my first two children Hank and Wu were with me when Planet Vegeta was destroyed so they survived.

To help my children escape Frieza and the planet trade organization I used a time machine I found on a planet I decimated to send them to the future of a planet called Earth, there in Earth's distant future I met a human girl which I developed an affection for, she was no ordinary Human she was a member of a superior Human subspecies called Grimms, her name was Kelly burkhardt and with her I conceived my third child Nick Burkhardt.

Unfortunately I couldn't stay on the future Earth I was loyal to Vegeta back then and I felt obligated to return to the present so with a tearful face I said goodbye to Kelly, my youngest son Nick and my 2 other children who I made sure were adopted by separate families so they could live normal lives.

If I knew that Vegeta, ( eye twitches) that backstabbing son of a bitch was going to kill me I would have stayed with kelly and Nick, but unfortunately I'm not psychic so I went back to the present, helped Raditz and Vegeta conquer Shikk and then later, on Earth Vegeta killed me. And to make things worse he killed me a second time to!

Me- Thank you for explaining things Nappa, but in defense of Vegeta, before he killed you the second time he gave you a chance to escape but you lunged at him trying to avenge your own death, which was very foolish considering the massive gap between Vegeta's power level and yours.

Now this story, the beginning takes place 2,642,642 years and 339 days after the end of dragon ball Gt so all the Z fighters are LONG past dead, but Goku and Vegeta will appear in this story as a spirit that helps Nappa's lost children train, King kai will also help them train, other z fighters will also appear as spirits to help them.

As for more about the history, 300 years after Dragon ball gt a meteor like the one that killed the dinosaurs slammed into the Earth killing the majority of it's population and then 10 minutes later 5 meteors each one 3 times bigger and traveling 10 times faster then the first meteor slammed into the Earth simultaneously killing off anyone who survived the first meteor and ripping the Earth apart.

Goku and Vegeta in other world used the dragon balls to wish back Earth but something went wrong with the wish, Earth when it was wished back instead of being restored as Dragon world it was restored as the world of Grimm leading to the creation of grimms and Wesen.

Anyways Roshi who's still alive millions of years after Gt because he transplanted his brain into an android body will appear He'll be their first master.

I suggest that you watch episodes 2 and 3 of season 5 of grimm before you read this chapter, I'll be skipping some parts of episode 3 and you will probably be confused about a LOT of things if you haven't watched Episode 3 of season 5.

Now for the pairings

the first one is Nick x Adalind, this takes place during season 5, and the very beginning of the story takes place at the end of season 5 episode 2 Clear and Wesen danger.

So now that Adalind and Nick have a son I was thinking they should fall in love, now that Juliet's dead and Nick's mom is dead he needs a new girlfriend to bring love and joy into his life.

Also for another pairing I was thinking Wu x oc, Wu's girl friend will be an Excandesco.

Hank x oc, Hank's girlfriend will be a manticore.

And of course like canon Monroe is married to Rosalee.

Now for the power levels

Monroe base 11- Monroe wesen form 92 ( power increase of 81 when he woges)

Nick base 98 ( he'll get WAY more powerful later on)

Hank base 20

Wu base 20

Sean renard base 23- Sean renard wesen form 93 ( increase of 70 when he woges)

Now Dragon ball z theme song with Grimm characters instead of dragon ball Z characters.

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

We can find paradise.

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Dragon Soul!

Now onto the story!

We are at a police station and inside it is an african man named, Hank, he had just finished another day of work, solving murders and fighting wesen.

Due to the fact that his partner Nick had been ordered to take time off by their boss Sean renard, and that Pogue needed a temporary partner, Hank was made Pogue's new partner.

Hank didn't like the arrangement, because while Hank knew about the wesen world, Pogue didn't and due to Pogue's curiosity it had been hard for Hank to hide his knowledge of the wesen world from Pogue.

Anyways their murder suspect Paul wemlinger had been shot to death by Wu when he tried to charge Wu in his Quijada vil form.

Hank turns to Pogue finishing their last conversation for the day.

" She didn't kill anyone why did she throw herself out the window?" asked Pogue.

Hank know he couldn't reveal the real reason why, I mean he couldn't just tell Pogue that Betty was a supernatural creature called a wesen and that she was a member of an organization of wesen.

So Hank said " Paul was dead she had nothing to live for."

Pogue thought this over as Hank turned around to leave.

" Wait are you saying that Paul and Betty were sleeping together?" 

" Isn't it obvious?" asked Hank as he left the precinct.

Sometime later in the other world

We come upon the glorious world of Heaven, standing in the middle of a row of flowers are two figures one wearing an orange and blue gi, he's taller then the other figure and his hair spikes in all directions. He had a long monkey tail and a halo above his head.

The figure next to him had spiky hair that spiked upward and a widow's peak, he was wearing blue saiyan battle armor. He also had a halo above his head and a tail.

These were the 2 famous warriors Goku and Vegeta!

Vegeta turned to Goku and said " You know Kakarot a great threat is looming ahead for Nappa's 3 brats they need to be warned, they need to unlock their hidden power otherwise they'll be struck down very quickly."

" I agree Vegeta, and we can't fight their battles for them, our time as defenders of Earth has LONG since past, the Earth needs new heroes, new protectors, New Z fighters. Nappa's children have a lot of dormant power within them, so does the Blutbad."

replied Goku.

" Then we should start training them now." said Vegeta as he prepared to use instant transmission.

" Hold up Vegeta we will train them, but not now, they won't be able to handle the hard core training we'd put them through, at least not now, let them start at the basics. Master Roshi will be the first one to train them, then we should have them trained by King kai and then us and our fellow Z fighters." replied Goku.

" we'll grab them and use instant transmission to transport them to an island where they can train. I've already contacted Roshi and told him to be ready at the island to train them." continued Goku. " let's go."

And with that Vegeta and Goku used instant transmission to transport themselves to the basement of Rosalee's exotic spice and tea shop where Nick, wu, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee were researching the name " occultum libera" trying to find out what group Betty and Paul were working for.

" And my favorite the wolfsangel, which still gives me nightmares." said Monroe pointing to the picture of the wolfsangel on the book.

Right then Goku and Vegeta appeared right in front of them taking the entire group by surprise.

Nick, Wu and Hank jumped in surprise and pulled out their guns and aimed them at the duo, while Monroe woged preparing for a fight, you can't blame them for acting the way they did, after all how would you react if 2 figures just appeared out of thin air right in front of you?

Vegeta looked at Nick, Hank and Wu and said " go ahead pull the trigger you'll only be wasting bullets." He then turned his head to Monroe " You don't scare me Blutbad I could have effortlessly killed you when I was a child."

Goku raised his hands in a placating manner " Come on everyone calm down I'm sorry we scared you. We mean you no harm."

Still Nick, Hank, Wu and Monroe didn't put down their weapons they were thinking " HOW in the world did they just teleport here? Are they an undiscovered breed of wesen? Are they part of this occultum Libera group?"

Rosalee's gasp broke the silence everyone turned to her to see what was wrong, but instead of a look of horror like they expected they instead saw that her face contained pure amazement, shock and awe at the sight of the 2 visitors.

Rosalee spoke up " Put down your weapons, Monroe dewoge they mean us no harm."

All of Nappa's children and monroe looked at her in shock.

" Rosalee how can you be so sure that they mean us no harm?" asked Monroe still woged.

Rosalee facepalmed at her husband's and friends ignorance on who their visitors were.

" Haven't you idiots ever payed attention in history class? Those 2 are the famous saiyan warriors Goku and Vegeta, they saved our planet who knows how many times! They've fought villains like Cell and Majin buu, and Broly and Baby and don't forget their final battle with Omega shenron 2,642,642 years ago where Goku used a universal spirit bomb to destroy him and save the universe!"

At this point Monroe dewoged and Nick, Wu and Hank dropped their weapons in shock at meeting 2 people who were supposed to be long dead.

They then felt like complete idiots for not recognizing two famous super heroes that they learned about in history class.

" Now I recognize you two, I loved learning about your super saiyan transformations and saiyan biology in biology class." said Wu.

" Why are you two here?" asked Nick wondering why Goku and Vegeta, 2 long dead super heroes, decided to drop by all of a sudden.

Goku decided to be the one to explain why they were here. "Well the reason why we're here is because we want to teach you, Monroe, and your half brothers how to use Ki control."

" Half brothers?" asked Nick confused, " I have no siblings."

"Actually you do." said Goku " It's a long story let me explain."

One long explanation later, I'm not going to write it because Nappa I already gave you the explanation earlier. so I'll skip to their reactions.

Everyone in the room was beyond shocked, Nick, Wu and Hank were half brothers. Wu and Hank were saiyans and Nick a saiyan grimm hybrid. And they were the children of Nappa, Vegeta's old comrade, who had used a time machine to travel to Earth's future to hide Wu and Hank from Frieza and then conceived Nick with Kelly burkhardt.

" I know this is a lot to take in." said Goku, " But we need start your training as soon as possible. There is a very powerful wesen threat coming your way and if you people don't start training immediately you'll all be struck down within seconds by your new enemies."

" Is this threat related to occultatum libera?" asked Nick.

" Yes, there are wesen that have taught themselves Ki control and they've become far more powerful then any other wesen you've encountered." answered Goku.

Now Vegeta decided to step in " So we're training you to become more powerful, We'll start by taking you to Kakarot's first master, that ancient pervert Roshi and after you've completed your training with him you'll be trained by King kai and eventually us."

Nick, Hank, Wu and Monroe took this all in, surely Goku and Vegeta weren't exaggerating about this new enemy?

Nick took a deep breath then said " Alright I'm ready to begin my training."

Goku smiled at Nick's compliance then looked at Wu, Monroe, and Hank who gave their affirmatives also.

Monroe turned to Rosalee and kissed her goodbye before grabbing onto Vegeta with Hank, while Nick and Wu grabbed onto Goku.

The next thing they knew they were at a tropical island and right in front of them was a short white slightly see through robot with a gray beard and futuristic sunglasses he had a pink shirt, a purple hat, purple shorts, a bling elephant necklace and had some chains wrapped around his shirt as an x.

The robot walked up to them and bowed courteously " Greetings my new students I am Master Roshi."

Nick, Wu, Hank and Monroe were surprised that Roshi was a robot, Roshi knew they would want an explanation for this.

" 122 years after Goku defeated Omega shenron I caught ebola, Breast cancer, prostate cancer AND lung cancer all at once, so to escape my dying body I had my brain put into this robot body." explained Roshi.

This amazed the three half brothers and the blutbad this meant that Roshi was MILLIONS of years old.

" Now I'll be training you for the next 3 months to help you 4 become powerful martial artist, you'll all be staying here on tents on this island."

"Where will you be staying at?" asked Monroe.

Roshi smiled " I'll be staying at a log cabin with air conditioning." said Roshi pointing to a cozy log cabin.

"Now let's begin your training." said Roshi.

"Wait a minute." said Nick who turned to Goku.

" Goku I was planning for Adalind, and our son Kelly and I, to move tomorrow could you teleport to my house tomorrow morning and finish the packing and the moving?"

" Sure." said Goku " Is this Adalind your girl friend?"

Nick blushed and said " No of course not."

Goku looked at Nick in confusion " Then why do you two have a son?"

Nick sighed and rubbed his temples " It's a long story, one I would rather not recall."

Goku realizing that he had stumbled upon a touching matter simply dropped the matter and used instant transmission to teleport back to Other world.

Vegeta was about to follow him but was stopped by Monroe. "Vegeta can you look after Rosalee, she's my wife I just want to make sure she's safe."

Vegeta glared at Monroe for a moment then said " Sure whatever." and used instant transmission to teleport back to the shop.

Portland, oregon.

Rosalee was surprised to see Vegeta again she was so surprised that he came in that she jumped.

Rosalee was about to ask Vegeta why he came back but Vegeta cut her off " Your blutbad husband has asked me to look after you."

Rosalee knew that Monroe could sometimes be a worry wort. But she accepted Vegeta's help, after all he would make a good guard for the shop.

( time skip the next day)

Nick, Hank, Wu and Monroe, were resting after a long day of training. They had been training for 15 hours straight! In that time Roshi had them do a thousand pushups with weights on their backs, 500 jumping jacks with weights tied to their arms and legs, run around the island 3 times and OVER 9000 squarts.

( Vegeta teleports to my room with instant transmission and grabs me by my shirt stopping me from writing, " Mace how dare you use MY line do you want me to sue you!?"

Me- W-W-wait Vegeta let's calm down ( Vegeta raises his fist) PLEASE don't hurt me I'm so sorry for using your line!

Just then Goku uses instant transmission to pop into my room and grabs Vegeta. " Calm down Vegeta don't kill the author for using your line, besides you're supposed to be looking after Rosalee right now."

Vegeta takes a deep breath, shoots me in the knee with a small ki blast leaving a quarter sized hole in my knee making me scream in agony, flips me off and teleports back to Rosalee's shop.

Goku " Sorry about that Mace here have a senzu bean." I swallow the Senzu bean and my knee heals.

Me- Thanks Goku I owe you one.

Goku smiles his son grin, and with a friendly wave teleports to Nick's house.

Me- Now Back to the story!)

The 4 were currently in a lot of pain from all the work they did.

Monroe said " I think I pulled every muscle in my body."

Nick groaned and looked at Monroe " You're not the only one who's in pain I haven't felt like this since the time I angered my gym teacher by putting a tack on his chair, he gave me 5 days of detention and during those detentions he worked me to death."

Wu looked at Nick " Why did you put a tack on your gym teachers chair?"

Nick replied " I did it on a dare."

Meanwhile at Rosalee's shop.

Vegeta had just popped back in after leaving in a fury.

Rosalee looked at Vegeta " Where did you go?" she asked

Vegeta still angry replied " I went to punish the author of this story for stealing my line."

" Oh." said Rosalee She then continues " While you were gone, a kid came into my shop he tried to steal some medicine, I caught him but he explained he's an orphan and that his sister needs that medication and he has no money."

Vegeta scoffed " You're too soft, he gives you a sad story and you let him take what he wants? You're going to be losing a lot of profit by doing that."

Rosalee looked at Vegeta " He was just a kid and he seemed genuine also he was an apgadnieks." replied Rosalee

Vegeta looked at her and said " There are two things about kids one they're the future and should be cherished and two they are lying little bastards."

" Do you feel that way about Trunks and Bulla?" asked Rosalee.

Vegeta replied " My kids aren't but everyone else's kids are."

Meanwhile Goku had just teleported back to Nick's house and introduced himself to a shocked Adalind who was astounded at meeting Goku.

This caused Adalind to have a flashback to when she was a teenager and when she had sex dreams about Goku and Vegeta.

( Flashback begins)

A teenage Adalind was in her bed and smiling and moaning in her sleep. She was having another one of her Goku and Vegeta sex dreams.

In her dream Goku and Vegeta both naked and with big hard ons ripped off her clothing and their hands begin exploring every part of her.

Goku reaches up and grabs Adalind's breasts and squeezes them while Vegeta reaches behind her and squeezes her ass and begins kissing her neck simultaneously.

Goku locked lips with Adalind and his tongue wrestled with hers.

After a long make out session Goku removes his lips from hers and moves down until he is in front of her pussy, which he then licks with his tongue.

Goku then proceeds to bite her clit and nibble on it while Vegeta begins sucking on her nipples while while massaging her breasts.

Soon Adalind orgasms and Goku eagerly laps up her juices.

Goku and Vegeta then line up their cocks with her pussy and enter her simultaneously and begin thrusting inside her.

Adalind moans in ecstasy as she feels her pussy being stretched to the brim with two big cocks in it.

Soon Adalind hits her second orgasm and Vegeta and Goku orgasm simultaneously flooding her pussy with their saiyan semen.

Goku and Vegeta pull out and watch as their semen floods out of her pussy and goes on to the floor.

( Flashback ends) Back to the present!

Adalind had gone into some kind of trance and she had a goofy smile on her face.

" Adalind?" asked Goku noticing this trance. He tried getting her attention two more times but they were unsuccessful, finally Goku shouted "ADALIND!" and that snapped her out of her trance.

Adalind blushed hoping Goku couldn't read her mind and then asked " So why are you here Goku?"

Goku replied " I'm here to escort you to your and Nick's new home, Nick is training with Master Roshi right now along with Hank, Wu and Monroe."

Adalind asked " Why is Nick training with your old master?"

Goku replied " It's a long story."

Another long tedious explanation later.

Adalind was shocked to hear that Nick, Hank, and Wu were half brothers and that Wu and Hank were saiyans while Nick was a saiyan grimm hybrid and they were the children of Nappa who had used a time machine to bring Wu and Hank to the present and conceive Nick with Kelly burkhardt.

" So." said Goku " Shall we continue? I'll fly you in your car over to your new home."

Adalind nodded and picked up Kelly who was in a baby seat.

Goku saw Kelly and said " Aaaah he looks so cute may I hold him?" 

"Sure." replied Adalind with a smile as she handed Kelly to Goku.

Kelly looked at Goku and laughed as Goku made funny faces at him Kelly reached up and gently pulled on Goku's hair.

Adalind went into the car while Goku put Kelly beside her.

Goku then picked up the car like it weighed nothing and flew off.

Later at the island.

Nick, Hank, Wu and Monroe were now sparring with each other practicing their punches and kicks.

Goku teleported in and told Nick " I delivered Adalind and Kelly to the house and gave them a tour so they know where they are sleeping."

" Thank you Goku." replied an out of breath Nick as he dodged a punch from Monroe and countered with a kick that knocked Monroe to the ground.

Wu tried to drop kick Hank only for Hank to catch his foot, swing Wu and throw him.

Wu got back up as Hank charged him with a raised fist Wu dodged it and countered with a punch that hit Hank in the face making him spit out blood.

Hank retaliated with a left hook to Wu's jaw that also made him spit up blood.

Meanwhile at Rosalee's shop.

Rosalee was on the ground unconscious.

A little girl who had identified herself as the sister of the boy who came earlier had shown up at Rosalee's shop and had started a conversation with her.

When all of a sudden the same boy from earlier appeared from behind and gagged Rosalee with a napkin covered in chloroform rendering her unconscious.

There were a couple of other kids with the boy and the girl, one boy who was a Dickfellig named Big John, who was a tall chubby tan kid with dark hair wearing a black hat and black clothes when he woged into his Dickfellig form his eyes turned red and his skin turned a dark grey taking on a rough texture and had a small rhino like horn on his face.

The other boy was a Wildermann his name was Miguel.

The kids were about to tie Rosalee up and kidnap her so she could be their new "Mother" when Vegeta had walked into the room, he had been napping and had been awoken by Rosalee's shouts.

" Hey what do you little brats think you're doing?!" shouted Vegeta.

The kids turned to him, the apgadnieks boy whose name was Peter woged into his apgadnieks form taking on a husky like appearance.

He charged Vegeta and begin punching and kicking Vegeta repeatedly. Vegeta simply scoffed at how weak this boy was.

" I could have killed this boy when I was 4 years old." he thought before lightly tapping the boy on the head with his pinky, at least it LOOKED like a light tap.

However Peter felt as if someone had slammed a hammer into his forehead and he was sent flying and collided with a wall where he fell unconscious and de woged he also had a nasty bruise on his forehead and his forehead was bleeding.

Big john seeing what Vegeta did to Peter went into a rage, woged into his Dickfellig form and pulled out a knife and tried to stab Vegeta in the neck, when the knife hit Vegeta's neck instead of sinking in the knife shattered like glass.

Big John astonished looked at his broken knife and then looked at Vegeta with an expression of terror " Who or what are you?" asked Big john.

Vegeta replied " I'm the prince of all saiyans." before tapping Big John on the forehead with his pinky also sending him flying and colliding against a wall. Big John fell unconscious and de woged.

The remaining two kids were terrified and begged Vegeta not to hurt them.

Vegeta ignored their pleas and knocked them unconscious also.

Vegeta then scooped Rosalee up and gently deposited her on a chair and called the police so they could take these kids in.

Timeskip 3 months later

Wu cupped his hands together as he began charging a beam of blue energy before shouting "Kamehameha!"

A giant explosion of blue energy was released from his palms, the energy sailed far and hit a mountain which was unable to handle the energy Wu shot at it and exploded.

Wu smiled at the amount of destruction he just caused before jumping in the air and whooping with joy as he flew around in the sky.

Nick, Hank and Monroe also practiced their kamehameha's, causing massive destruction to the island.

Over the past 3 months our 4 heroes had gotten far more powerful then ever before, they had learned how to fly and how to perform many Ki attacks, as a result their bodies had gotten very muscular having builds similar to Goku. Because of this their old clothes no longer fit them and they had been given gis.

Nick had a completely jet black gi.

Wu had a golden gi with pictures of chinese dumplings on it.

Hank had a white gi with flaming skulls on it.

And Monroe was wearing a blood red gi with pictures of gray wolves on it.

Roshi approached his three students and smiled at them.

" Nick, Monroe, Wu, and Hank you 4 have made me really proud to be your master, you four have made me feel like my life has meaning again, you see after being alive for millions of years and having almost nothing to do makes you feel like your life is running out of meaning. I Don't feel like that anymore because of you four, I have trained what I know are going to become the greatest warriors of this time."

All 4 of the men smiled, during those three months they had bonded with Master Roshi, he became the crazy grandpa they never had!

Wu, Nick, and Hank had also bonded as brothers becoming like family to each other.

All 4 of them bowed in respect to Roshi who bowed back.

Goku and Vegeta appeared ready to teleport out heroes back to their houses so they can have a small vacation.

Monroe smiled and said " I can't wait to see Rosalee again, I've been missing her a lot these past 3 months!"

Monroe then turned to Vegeta and said " Thank you for saving my wife from being kidnapped by those little bastards."

Vegeta casually saluted Monroe as a you're welcome.

Nick was wanting to see his son Kelly and to Nick's surprise he wanted to see Adalind to " Why do I want to see Adalind?" Nick asked himself.

Ever since their son had been born Nick had been feeling a strange connection to Adalind. A connection that disturbed and aroused him at the same time.

Nick thought of her long blond hair that swayed in the wind and her beautiful peach colored face causing his heart to speed up.

Goku noticing that Nick had gone into a trance said " Hey nick what are you thinking about?"

Nick snapped out of his trance and said " It was nothing just forget it."

Goku smiled sensing deception " It's about Adalind isn't it? I knew there was something special between you two."

Nick turned red due to embarrassment and anger " Shut the f%ck up Goku!"

Goku only laughed at Nick's attitude.

While, Roshi was thinking " Monroe has a wife, i wonder if she's pretty, young and sexy."

Roshi got a perverted grin on his robot face.

Vegeta and Goku were about to use instant transmission and Roshi grabbed ahold of Goku right before they disappeared.

The next thing they knew they were in Rosalee's shop which she had just opened.

The group were surprised to see that Roshi had came with them before they could ask why Roshi had grabbed onto Goku, Goku due to sniffing some dust that Rosalee had spilled sneezed and blew Roshi off.

Roshi sailed and collided into Rosalee's chest face first and began motorboating her much to her fury.

Monroe was even more furious then Rosalee was and woged into his blutbad form.

Rosalee had just woged into her Fuchsbau form and was just about to punch kick and bite the shit out of Roshi for doing what he dared when Roshi was grabbed and pulled away by a pissedoff Monroe.

Although Monroe liked Master Roshi there was no way in hell he would let Roshi get away with this!

Roshi screamed in pain and terror as Monroe began using Roshi's head as a punching bag denting Roshi's face causing robotic fluids to leak out.

Monroe then slammed Roshi face first 4 times into a desk before dropping Roshi and kicking Roshi's robot nuts so hard that Roshi went sailing into the air.

Monroe charged up the familiar blue energy in his hands and shouted " Kamehameha!".

The blast hit Roshi as he was falling down, Roshi would have screamed but he was in too much pain from having his robot nuts kicked. The blue beam of energy hit Roshi and punctured the shops roof.

Outside of the shop people Human and Wesen were having a normal day when "Bam!" a giant blue beam of energy burst out of the spice shop's roof and went sailing into the sky.

The people screamed and said things like " What the f$$$ was that?!"

Inside the shop Roshi's robot head now bodiless fell to the floor, it had several dents and cuts leaking robotic fluid.

Roshi groaned in pain and said " I get it Monroe I'll never touch her again." Before passing out. ( He's not dead his robot body allows him to survive decapitation

Vegeta laughed at Roshi's misery while Goku sighed and picked up Roshi's head and teleported to Kame house to fix Roshi up.

Author's notes that's it for now I'll show Rosalee's reaction to Monroe's new body and Adalind's reaction to Nick's new body next chapter!

What did you think of the beating Master Roshi received from Monroe?

So here are the new power levels for our heroes after they completed their training

Nick 1,500

Wu 1,444

Hank 1,444

Monroe base 1,222 woged 1,303


End file.
